


Bigger on the Inside

by Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boyfriends, Combat Training, Doctor Who References, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Quarantine, Self-Isolation, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Sword Fighting, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow), World of Mages (Simon Snow), better than fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm
Summary: “Crowley, what did youdo?” I cannot believe he did this for me. Our spare room is now as big as my practice arena at Watford. Baz somehow magicked it huge, and cleared the furniture so I could have a practice space in our loft. In the middle of the night he got up without disturbing me and did this. For me. He knew I’ve been going a little stir-crazy being cooped up inside, with Watford and most of the world temporarily shut down.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Bigger on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Background Notes:   
> 1) About 5 years post-Wayward Son.   
> 2) Simon teaches self defence and weaponry at Watford  
> 3) He does not have magic
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://foolofabookwyrm.tumblr.com/)! I'm a brand new baby over there, and need some company!

**SIMON**

“Crowley, what did you _do_?” I cannot believe he did this for me. Our spare room is now as big as my practice arena at Watford. Baz somehow magicked it huge, and cleared the furniture so I could have a practice space in our loft. In the middle of the night he got up without disturbing me and did this. For me. He knew I’ve been going a little stir-crazy being cooped up inside, with Watford and most of the world temporarily shut down.

“ **It's bigger on the inside** ” He says, but he’s not holding his wand this time so the magic doesn’t do anything more to the room. “After forcing me to binge all of those seasons of Doctor Who last week, I figured I could at least try to make the spell work. And I’m brilliant, so voila! You get your own practice room, and I don’t have to worry about you hacking our sofa to bits with a misplaced lunge.”

“I don’t misplace my lunges, thank you very much!” I’m only a little indignant at the very idea that I’d hack up our sofa while practicing. I’ve been a sword master and combat trainer at Watford for a few years now thanks to Penny’s mum. I’ve been using a sword since I was 11 years old! I’ve fought off a dragon, flying monkeys, a chimera, goblins, and all sorts of other creatures. Not always by going off on them. I know how to not hack up our furniture, and he bloody well knows it. “Maybe if you practiced your form more, you wouldn’t hack up the furniture when I talk you into sparring with me.” I know that’ll get him going. He won’t back down from a challenge, not from me. Not even when he knows that I’ll best him. 

“Is that a Challenge, Snow?” He has that glint in his eye that tells me we both know how this is going to end. He’s going to make me work for it, but I’ll disarm him. 

“Alright, Pitch. Show me what you’ve got.” I’m glad he magicked some equipment here as well. Not the full array I’m used to, but it’ll do. There are a few broadswords, throwing knives, rapiers, bows, and even a couple battle axes. In the middle of the room is a large mat with a giant white circle to mark out of bounds. 

He walks over to the weapons rack and chooses a broadsword, smooth as anything. He’s always so sure of himself, it makes my heart flutter just a little. _No time for that now_ I scold myself. He may be a star on the pitch, a top pupil in every class he’s ever taken, but this is one thing he’s never been able to best me at. Even as kids, I always threw the knockout punch. Which, now that I think back on it, with his vampire strength and speed, he may have let me win those fights. _No time for that now_ I tell myself again. He’s not going to get an edge on me today. He may have his magic, but I still have this. 

“Wings in or out?” He asks me. I’m not sure if he’s more worried about them being an unfair advantage or if he’s afraid they’ll get in the way. But I teach at Watford with them out, no sense in spelling them away there. 

“Out.” I jut my chin out as I pick up a sword of my own. I can’t call the Sword of Mages any more. No sword has ever come close to comparing to it, but I make due with what’s available. It’s fine. 5 years without it, I’ve learned to weigh and balance any weapon I pick up. 

We both cross to the center of the ring and size each other up. We don’t spar with weapons often. There’s never the space to do it in the flat, and Baz doesn’t usually have time to come out to Watford unless there’s an engagement the school or coven wants him for. Being the Pitch heir still has its obligations, even after graduation. 

We circle each other for half a turn before Baz makes the first lunge. I easily parry his attack, while he follows up with what looks like an overhead attack, but I see his feint coming. He sidesteps, bringing his sword for my leg to knock me down. I block his move while spinning, letting my wings flare out to knock him off balance. In 2 moves I manage to disarm him and knock him flat on his back. I stand over him with a grin on my face. 

“Had enough yet, Pitch? I told you, you need to work on your-” before I can even finish my sentence he strikes out with his vampire-quick reflexes, grabs my ankle and gives it a sharp tug, knocking me to the ground. In a breath, he’s hovering above me on all fours, caging me in. 

“Had enough yet, Snow?” The smug look on his face has me wanting to do very bad things to him. I’m undecided what kind of things I’d like to do first. 

“Show me what else you’ve got.” I like to challenge him. I hope he’ll rise to the occasion. My tail wraps around his waist, pulling him in closer. He raises an eyebrow before leaning down to capture my mouth with his. His lips trail, finding each of the moles on my neck he loves so much before pulling back to look at me. 

“Do you concede?” he asks. I swallow and nod. I’ve never let him beat me in a fight before. But that’s okay. I like this better than fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:  
> This was my first fic published on AO3, and the first one I've written for CO or written in general in 15 years. And as such, it is a bit of nonsensical trash however everybody needs to start somewhere and I need to start small. 
> 
> So here we are! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
